Our collaborative study of cells from patients with lymphoproliferative disorders continues. The Core Immunology Laboratory continues the characterization of all lymphoid neoplasms employing cytochemical as well as monoclonal antibody techniques. Dr. Golomb will continue his clinical and laboratory study of hairy cell leukemia designed to identify subtypes and prognostic factors; membrane proteins from isolated plasma membranes will be studied; the nature of a possible "unique" membrane glycoprotein will be identified. Dr. Hospelhorn will continue the work in Dr. Jensen's laboratories to provide an understanding of the relationship between glucocorticoid receptors in lymphoma cells and the hormone responsiveness of the lymphoma; the novel Controlled Pore Glass bead procedure developed in the laboratory will be correlated with patient responses to determine the usefulness of glucocorticoid therapy in leukemias. Dr. Rowley will complete her analyses of chromosome patterns in patients with various lymphoproliferative diseases, including those with non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, chronic lymphocytic leukemia and hairy cell leukemia. She will compare the karyotypes of the malignant cells from these patients with other markers to further define various subtypes of these diseases. Dr. Schreiber will develop idiotype-specific probes to the idiotypic determinants on the cytolytic T cells and the antibodies which are highly tumor-specific. He will generate tumor variants in vitro that are selectively resistant to a single immune effector cell or to various combinations of such cells. Dr. Fitch plans to derive cloned helper T lymphocytes (HTL) of several haplotypes reactive with various antigens of the mouse major histocompatibility complex and to determine the essential requirements for HTL stimulation; he then will characterize cell surface proteins and glycoproteins of cloned HTL, antigen-specific receptors on HTL, and soluble factors produced by cloned HTL with special reference to the possible presence of histocompatibility antigens and to the ability of such factors to bind to specific antigens. (AG)